


Models 4: Apocalypse

by astraplain



Series: Models [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: A Kurtoberfest extra - a 100-word drabble in the Models 'verse





	

Strobes lit the world in disorienting flashes. There was no time for caution or planning, all they could do was run and hope for shelter.

Adam’s solid form was the only source of comfort in this nightmare. He gave Kurt the support he needed to lead them both away from the horde that was hunting them.

“Kurt!” Adam shouted as one of the newly-zombified creatures caught his arm.

Without speaking, Kurt spun around and raised his axe.

“Cut!” the director called, freezing all motion. “Take five.”

“Well?” Sebastian, their attacking zombie asked eagerly, “Think this ad will sell my clothes?”

::end::


End file.
